Baby, its cold outside
by EveryDayImBTRushering
Summary: Based off the song, "Baby, Its cold outside" hence the title. But I do not own the song or anything like that. Logan is adamant about going home during a blizzard but his boyfriend Carlos wont let him leave. Will Carlos succeed? Cargan Christmas oneshot. Oh in the setting Carlos is older than Logan and has his own house while Logan is younger and lives still with his parents.


**Happy Christmas Eve! and a Merry Christmas! well since I was in the christmas-y spirit I decided to write a Cargan Christmas oneshot! It is based off of one of my fav Christmas songs, "Baby, its cold outside." idk I find the song catchy and cute. So after hearing the song I just had the idea to write a cute Cargan oneshot based on it! yay! So I tried to use some of the lyrics in the story when they talk to each other so u may notice that. Oh and the lyrics are italicized just so you know where I used them. Although I cant really see a big difference between the italicized and normal font. But anywho! I hope you enjoy this little Christmas present and have a Merry Christmas everyone! :).**

* * *

It was a cold winter day, snow was heavily descending from the sky covering the ground white, that soon seemed to mirror a winter wonderland. Harsh frigid winds blew in the air causing a faint moody howl of the night. The temperature was dropping well below the freezing point getting colder by each passing hour that not even one person could withstand without getting frozen under the extreme conditions. Lakes were frozen and animals hid away to seek any sort of warmth while people stayed nice and warm, safe inside their houses. To sum it all up, there was a blizzard currently happening in Minnesota.

For Carlos and Logan, they too were warm and cozy inside Carlos' home. Actually James, Kendall and Logan all hung out at Carlos' house but James and Kendall soon had to leave and luckily for them they made it back home before the blizzard had even started. As for Logan, he stayed at his boyfriends home just for a little while longer but he then decided that it was time to take his leave to Carlos' dismay.

"Babe you cant go home now._ It cold outside_." Carlos whined but the brunette shook his head in disagreement. It was just like Logan to disagree with something that went against his decisions for he was just a stubborn guy. He was always adamant growing up, it was part of his nature to do things the way he wanted or believed that his ideas or thoughts were the rational and correct solution. However, his decision to go home now when a blizzard was present was a bad idea in Carlos' mind. Heck he knew it was an awful idea.

"Carlitos _I really cant stay_. You know how my parents are, _My mother will start to worry and my father will be pacing the floor, _just waiting for me to get home." Logan tried to reason but the Latino refused to listen.

"_But baby its cold outside_. Im sure your parents wouldn't mind if you stayed the night here, they know that there is a blizzard out, so _beautiful whats your hurry_? Just please stay with me for the night." Carlos tried to convince his boyfriend. Logan thought for a brief moment, the older boy was full of hope that he would agree but it did not last long as the pale boy shook head "no" making Carlos sigh.

"_The evening has been so very nice, but I have to go away._" The brunette soon got off the couch standing on his feet while putting on his coat and gloves. Carlos stood up as well going in front of Logans way placing his hands on the pale boys chest to hold him back. "C'mon babe, its warm in here. _Listen to that fireplace roar._" Carlos gestured his hand to the red-orange fire that slowly danced and crackled in a small sway, giving a majestic glow that could easily put anyone to a soothing trance. The smart boy gave a gazing glance at the fire as if he was under some kind of spell before turning his head back at Carlos' chocolate brown eyes. "_Well...maybe just a half a drink more._" Logan cautiously said peering another look at the fire before blinking his eyes rapidly and shaking his head. "N-no..nevermind _I really cant stay_." Logan announced breaking out of the fires spell.

Carlos gave another deep sigh as Logan pushed his way through but only to be pulled back by the wrist soon after. "_Baby, its cold outside. Just look out the window at that storm._" Carlos said as he pulled Logan closer to his body.

"_I simply must go._" Logan said as he tried to pull his hand out of the older boys strong grip but to no avail.

"_Oh darling, its cold outside...Its up to your knees out there._" Carlos begged his lover as Logan rolled his eyes.

"_The answer is no._" The younger boy plainly said finally being able to escape the Latinos grip and hurriedly making his way to the door in hopes of not being stopped again by his protective boyfriend. However, just as he was about to reach the door his boyfriend stood in his way blocking the exit.

"Carlos Im serious, _I've got to go home_." Logan said a little annoyed tapping his foot. "_You know my sister will be suspicious and my brother will be there at the door._"

"So what? you're the older brother and what would your sister be suspicious about huh? Us having sex?" Carlos questioned and slightly smirking at the thought of having sex.

"Thats exactly what she would think were doing!" Logan exclaimed

Carlos shrugged his shoulders before speaking, "Well...its not a bad idea. Whaddya say?" he said giving a wink making Logan blush red and hoping that it would be able to convince him to stay.

"_I ought to say no no no_." Logan emphasized while Carlos was too preoccupied staring at Logans pink full lips as they moved. The pale boy raised an eyebrow slightly confused at the tan boy who drifted off in deep thought but he soon snapped out of his daze when Logan waved a hand in front of his face. "Hey Carlos? Hello?"

"..._Man your lips look delicious_." Carlos blurted out licking his own lips.

"Ummm okay? well _you've really been grand_, but I have to get going and besides we'll _bound to be talking again tomorrow_okay?" Logan said cooed giving a sweet kiss on Carlos' warm cheek.

"_How could you do this to me_?! _Think of my life long sorrow if you caught pneumonia and died_? I wouldn't even be able to live with myself if I let you go outside when I had the chance to stop you." Carlos cried out before Logan, the smart boy stopped dead in his tracks his hand gripping at the door handle and feeling pity for Carlos if that were to happen. The brunette sadly sighed, turning around to see the Latinos eyes glisten with tears that threatened to drop. Logan continued to stare with soft eyes, his boyfriends lips pouting and putting on those puppy dog eyes that he couldn't resist.

"_Cant you stay awhile longer baby_?" Carlos sniffled his voice cracking. Logan looked reluctant but his eyes soon softened.

"_Well...I really shouldn't...Oh alright_" Logan threw his hands up in the air in defeat and walked his way to the older boy. Carlos beamed with happiness opening his arms wide to embrace Logan. The two boys stayed in each others arms as they went back to sit on the couch, snuggled amongst one another. Carlos smiled lovingly at Logan before pulling him into a kiss. The kiss was passionate as their lips moved in perfect harmony, meshing together. Carlos soon licked Logans bottom lip wanting access to which Logan willingly gave, opening his mouth so Carlos could lick every nook and cranny of his mouth. Soon enough the kiss became heated, sucking on each others tongues and exchanging moans here and there. Their bodies warmed from the intense kiss, enjoying the warmth they supplied but they eventually had to pull apart gasping for air.

"I love you Carlos." Logan said still out of breath

"I love you more Logan." Carlos happily smiled. "So what do you wanna do now?"

"Hmmm..._maybe just a half a drink more_?" Logan smiled

"Okay, _Put some music on while I pour_." Carlos said, pouring another glass of wine for the both of them and Logan went to put on some music to set the romantic mood as they mesmerized at fire. Once they drank down their drink Logan snuggled up against Carlos' toned chest and laid them both down on the couch.

"You know, Im glad you persuaded me to stay. I really do love cuddling with you and your muscular body." Logan blushed, the Latino wrapping his sculpted arms around Logan's small frame. "Plus its so cold!" Logan confessed and Carlos laughed

"That what I've trying to telling you!"

"Oh whatever, just keep hugging me." Logan playfully said as both boys snuggled close till they peacefully fell asleep.

* * *

**Well how was it? Well tell me in a review that is pretty obvious :). so please review I wanna know your thoughts. **


End file.
